


Cloudy Skies

by Zero2Nero



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero2Nero/pseuds/Zero2Nero
Summary: After being in a fatal accident, Rin Okumura finds himself spectating life through his friends and brother, watching life spiral out of control and go on without him. Is there any way he can help from beyond the grave?





	Cloudy Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, I will add more soon!

Life has different meanings for everyone. One person might find it in their lover’s eyes, the way they sparkle when their name is said. Others in the way the leaves changed like clockwork every season.

Rin Okumura found it in the safety of others. In keeping his brother safe. In impressing the girl, he liked. In keeping his friends together.

Up until his fifteenth year on this earth, he wasn’t considered anything special. With poor grades and a bad temper, not many were willing to hire him. He didn’t know what he had wanted in life. He didn’t know anything.

He was average.

And then he discovered who he really was.

Or at least, what his powers were.

But that doesn’t matter, does it?

Because once they’re out there, some people would never see him as anything other than a demon.

Some would get over it.

Some wouldn’t.

But no matter who saw him as what, none of them would ever be able to see him without his demonic powers. Never see him as anything as a demon. As Satan’s son.

And some days he was able to cope with that.

Some days he wasn’t.

But one thing that Rin Okumura was always sure of nowadays was that his death would have meaning. A purpose. Because there was no way he was going out without protecting the ones he cared about or defeating his father. Whichever came first.

Except that’s not what happened.

Death came for Rin Okumura on a cold November night, in a dark alley. Or more so walking out of a dark alley and in to the street.

It was fast. And there wasn’t anything his healing could do.

You need a conscious form for that.

He didn’t even know at first. Because there was no bright light. There was no guardian angel there waiting for him.

It was as if nothing ever happened.

But he knew deep down, that something was wrong.

He knew it when he looked down at the mangled boy in between the cars bumper and wheel before him.

It’s like looking down at a stranger, more than like looking down at a mirror. Because despite the fact that this boy was wearing the same clothes, and even looked like him, Rin as many of us, had never seen himself outside of a photograph or mirror.

And god did he try to help the boy in front of him.

The boys hands were cold.

Despite the warm blood rushing down them.

But then again, everything was cold.

The driver got out too.

His face was a pale green, his forehead wrinkled. His breath was coming out in short puffs, and it was obvious that he was talking to himself under his breath.

He kneeled down next to the boy he’d hit, knocking Rin out of the way. He didn’t know whether it was shock from the accident or not, Rin was baffled.

“What the fuck?” Rin asked the man next to him. His voice came out dull, and it was obvious that he wasn’t registering anything at this moment.

The man didn’t look over. He didn’t answer.

“Dude what the hell?!” He asked, his voice becoming a bit more lifelike.

“Are you gonna call the cops? Answer me!” He said, raising his voice. He climbed to a kneeling position next to the boy on the ground, feeling for a pulse.

“Damn, this kid’s ice cold! I can’t feel anything,” Rin says, rubbing his hands together and looking over at the man. The man who still doesn’t acknowledge him.

“Yeah fine, I’ll call the police my damn self,” he mutters, shakily reaching in to his pocket for his phone.

“Damn I must have forgotten it at home,” he says, disbelief in his voice.

There wasn’t any amount of shock to stop the feelings swirling in him now. The fact that he’d just watched somebody die in front of him.

It knocked the air out of his chest.

His stomach was hollow.

His head spun.

“Dude! Call the fucking cops! We need to get him to a hospital!” Rin screams, grabbing the man by the shoulders and attempting to spin around.

The pain is ice hot, something he’s never felt before.

It felt like putting your hand on a burning stove top, but with a twinge of sticking that same burned hand in to a pile of snow.

This man was also cold.

But he spun around, and nearly shat himself when he saw Rin. His eyes widened and he stumbled back, only to look around a second later when Rin’s hand had left his shoulder.

Then he started crying.

“I didn’t mean to,” The man says, wrapping his arms around his knees. His thinning hair now speckled with snow almost looked to be getting whiter. His bulky stature showed him as an aging adult. He could have been Rin’s dad.

But now Rin was getting angry. Because someone was lying dead on the street and this man didn’t have the gall to live up to his mistake can call an ambulance.

“We NEED to get an ambulance here and now!” He screamed at the sobbing man, holding his hand out.

“I’ll call if you need me to, but just hand me your damned phone,” he says, his voice getting more and more quiet by the second.

Because the man still isn’t noticing him.

The man has only given him one glance, and that’s when he touched his shoulder. Be it no more than a split second.

Rin was starting to let a lot of things seep in now.

The way the jacket of the hit boy was torn on the lower left corner, something the car crash couldn’t have done.

“Rin I told you to fix that, it looks so classless.”

“You had the sewing kit last, four eyes!” He shouted across the hall from the kitchen.

He noticed the way the boys hand had old scars on their knuckles. And Rin couldn’t help but feel like he related to him.

He noticed the scuffs on the boys’ old high tops. How of the identical shoes, one was red and the other was black.

“You wore a hole in that pair to?” Shura asked, nonchalantly throwing Rin an eye roll.

“Whatever, It’s not like I can help it,” Rin said, pushing his hair out of his eyes and scuffing his shoes on the side walk.

“You still have a good shoe from your last pair, that right black one should still be fine shouldn’t it?” She asked him.

“Gonna look tacky as hell,” he shot back, sighing.

“That could probably describe your whole appearance, it’s just better than wearing holes in your socks,” Shura was getting done with his impassive attitude,

“Whatever, mom,” He quirked back at her sarcastically.

The raven locks of the dead boy pooled in his eyes, his neck bent at an odd angle. Even now, Rin could see his eyes, still open from the shock of being hit.

The midnight blue iris’s appeared to be the sky itself with the weather about. A dead and clammy look had overcome them.

People said that Rin Okumura had so much to live for. That he was a great guy and a good friend. That he was selfless and foolish. Dedicated and naïve. But oh so wise. He was gonna be the kid that kicked Satan’s ass and literally walk through hell with a smile.

Rin Okumura died on November 24th due to a head on collision with a car. His death held no meaning. It was quick and quiet, and there was barely a body to mourn.

People say they can still feel him with them, in spirit.


End file.
